As a conventional terahertz antenna module, for example, Patent Document 1 describes a terahertz photodetector including a terahertz light condenser lens and a terahertz photodetection element which are bonded to each other by using silicon grease, etc., and supported on a main body block. In this terahertz photodetector, the terahertz light condenser lens and the terahertz photodetection element are positioned by a main body block, a lens holding plate, and a substrate holding member, and fixed to the main body block by a pushing member in a state where a conducting member is disposed on an electrode part of the terahertz photodetection element via silver paste.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-207288